There once was a full moon
by Moltie
Summary: Annabeth is kicked out of her cabin and feels like this is going to be a sucky night. Luckily, she meets Silena, who is determined to make it everything but sucky.  Girl/Girl, stay out if it's not your cup of tea.


There was a soft knock on the door. Annabeth got up, half wondering if there was an enemy outside, half already knowing that it wasn't going to be an enemy, or monster or even plain thief, but most likely, as any other night, the boyfriend of her half-sister Trinity, one of the older boys from the Hephaestus-cabin named Devon. Annabeth sighed. It wasn't the first time she saw that browned hair boy outside in the moonlight, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last time. Trinity gave her a pleading look, still in her bed.

"Annabeth, please…"

At first Annabeth thought, to hell with it, she was tired, and she wasn't eager to leave her bed to let Trinity and Colin express their love for each other. Then again, that wasn't something she would really like to listen to, and she doubted that they would refrain from doing so even if she was laying in a bed just footsteps away.

"Fine." Annabeth got a hold of her pillow and gave Trinity a murderous look as she opened up the door. "Just fine. I'll go sleep outside, for all you care. You know you're not even supposed to be sharing beds, right? If Chiron found out…"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him, right?" Devon entered the cabin, and gave Trinity a hungry look, and almost completely ignored Annabeth. Trinity giggled. Annabeth sighed.

"You're completely… you're just… Oh the gods, forget it!"

Filled with anger she shut the door close behind her, as she left the cabin. She remembered just as she sat her foot in the green grass that it had been raining, and now it was not only wet, but also cold.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" she shouted angrily, not exactly sure who she was shouting to. She doubted the moon would listen, and she couldn't even see the stars. Maybe they, as well, we're having their fun, while she was left alone outside, in the cold grass, with only a pillow.

"Oh. I thought I was the only one still up. Sorry."

Annabeth swirled around when she heard the voice. Silena Beauregard was sitting on one of those bigger rocks, closer to the ocean. The moonlight seemed to have gotten stuck in her hair, because it was glimmering like diamonds in the night. Annabeth felt embarrassed.

"I… Well, it's a free country, right. I'm just outside because of.. you know." She nodded at her cabin and Silena looked that way as well. "Trinity and Devon thought they could use some grown up-fun. Like, every other night, this week."

Silena laughed. She looked at Annabeth with pity in her eyes.

"Young love. It can be so beautiful."

"You're not old, yourself." Annabeth said. Shocked, she put her hand on her mouth. What kind of stupid thing to say was that?

Silena watched her carefully, then she jumped off the rock and walked over to Annabeth. Annabeth noticed that she, too, was barefoot. She was, on the other hand wearing a beautiful, flowing night gown, while Annabeth, painfully aware of this, still was dressed in pyjamas she got as 14 years old, that still fitted her. Silena run her fingers through her hair.

"Is it just me or is the moon extremely beautiful tonight?" she asked, and Annabeth didn't know what to say. Clearly something was wrong, because why else would she feel like she was under some kind of spell? Silena slowly walked closer to Annabeth, slowly lifting her hand to touch Annabeths face, and hair.

"Well, maybe not just the moon." She said, and know she completely caught Annabeth's eyes in her own. Annabeth didn't know what to do, except for trying to remember to breathe. Was this some kind of spell, a spell of Aphrodite?

"Tell me, Annabeth." Silena said slowly, almost whispering. "Are you lonely?"

"Very." Annabeth said, and suddenly not at all feeling like questioning the situation at all. Instead she gave in to the roaring voice in her mind, telling her to kiss that girl in front of her, like there was no tomorrow. If Silena was shocked by this, you couldn't tell, because all she did was kissing Annabeth back, with such fierce that Annabeth felt like she was going to faint. Silena's mouth explored every corner there was of Annabeths mouth, licking and sucking her tongue. Annabeth gasped, in need of some air, which only gave Silena an opportunity to start kissing her neck, working her way up to Annabeths ear, then licking, sucking, softly biting her earlobe. Annabeth gasped, feeling every inch of her body ache for more, and without thinking she run her right hand up Silena's nightgown, finding one of her breasts, and started touching it, feeling the hard nipple. Silena moaned, which made Annabeth even happier, knowing that she was pleasured by it all. Silena's slender fingers started unbuttoning Annabeth's pyjama-shirt and Annabeth thought that god, _This is really happening, should we stop, will this ruin our friendship?_ but that little voice in her head was soon quieted, because all she wanted was for that beautiful girl to continue. She wanted it all, she wanted to go all the way. Silena got rid of all the buttons and slowly helped Annabeth out of her shirt, leaving her breasts exposed, naked.

"Beautiful." Silena whispered and lowered her head to lick, suck and kiss in her breasts, until Annabeths nipples were so hard, she doubted she could get any more excited. She let her hands trickle up to Silena's shoulders, and slowly remove the shoulder straps of Silenas gown, which made it fall to the ground. Annabeth felt overfilled with joy when she noticed that Silena didn't wear any underwear. The girl was as beautiful as anything Annabeth had ever seen before in her life.

"I need you." She whispered in to Silena's ear.

"I know." Silena said, and let her hands work on Annabeth pants, and let them too, fall to the ground. Annabeth felt like she was going to explode, and every sense of doubt she had had was now gone, long gone, and know all she wanted was for those beautiful fingers to come inside her, touching her like there was no tomorrow. Silena slowly licked Annabeths neck, the soft tongue tasting her skin. She then let her hands slowly guide themselves lower down, until she had, almost as quickly as Annabeth didn't notice, removed her panties, that were now laying in the grass together with every other piece of their clothing.

"Lay down." Silena whispered, sensually in Annabeth's ear, and she did so, without hesitating. It didn't matter that the grass was wet and cold from the rain, because right now Annabeth was hot, and already wet for other reasons. "I'm going to show you the real stars"

And Silena kissed Annabeth again, before kissing her neck, going down to her breasts and stopping for a minute kissing her tummy, then she looked up at Annabeth again.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes." Annabeth almost screamed, spreading her legs so Silena could have access to every part of her. "I need you to, please."

"Oh, how I like it when you beg." Silena smiled and then lowered her head again, tracing her tongue all the way down, finding Annabeths red, wet, opening waiting for her. She softly guided her tongue inside, licking, sucking on her clit. Annabeth gasped for air. Feeling her inside of her, was like nothing she had ever felt before. Silena stopped with the tongue and then softly put one finger inside of her, then two, slowly going in and out of her.

"Harder." Annabeth begged, still gasping for air, almost exploding right there. "Please."

Silena smiled and continued, laying down beside her so she could kiss her at the same time, letting Annabeth touch her.

"I'm gonna…" Annabeth groaned, before she reached climax with Silenas fingers buried deep inside her. The feeling of Annabeths orgasm made Silena gasp as well, and sweating, exhausted she laid on her back right next to her. Annabeth breathed heavily, not really sure what had just happened.

"I… Oh gods, what just happened?"

Silena smiled at her.

"Just the moon. It can make you do the craziest things, you know?"

"Do you think this was crazy?"

Silena stood up, and then stopped, her back against Annabeth.

"No. Like I said. Beautiful."

"I… Do you think anyone saw us?" Annabeth sat up, looking around her, suddenly terrified that someone had been watching them the entire time. Silena calmly put on her nightgown again.

"No. It was just for us. A moment of pleasure. With the moon and the stars."

Annabeth looked up. She could see the moon and now she could see the stars. But she didn't find any of them as beautiful, as the thing that had just happened.


End file.
